


Tell Me

by RebelLou



Series: Tell Me Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, a dash of fluff, i know very little about Star Wars air crafts so, no y/n, please excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelLou/pseuds/RebelLou
Summary: “Sweetheart,” Poe whispered. “Tell me I can’t make you come in the cockpit of my X-wing.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Tell Me Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188383
Kudos: 37





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while and I’m a little rusty, but I did it anyway! Hope you enjoy my shameless thoughts concerning a certain Resistance pilot. You can follow me on Tumblr under the same username if you’d like also!
> 
> Let me know what you think <3

* * *

Your relationship with Poe Dameron was... well it was interesting, to say the least.

It was roughly six months ago when you were transferred and assigned into the Black Squadron.  _Poe’s_ Squadron. And six months ago you never would have guessed that you’d form such a love-hate relationship with the pilot. If you were being honest, you’d admit that he was probably your closest friend. (Which is something he pestered you about too often; Giving you ‘commands’ to confess that he was your “best friend and the light in your life”. You only scoffed and shook your head, replying “you wish you were that important, Dameron”. But he would still grin that smug, knowing grin and wink at you every time. You would do your best to hide your grin back- turning your head away and groaning- but you both knew it was there.)

He was your roommate. A member of your shared friend group. The one who helped you with repairs on your X-wing. The shoulder you cried on. The person you got shit-faced with in the middle of the woods when you had a particularly rough day and a cheap bottle of liquor.

He **was** your best friend.

No matter how much he annoyed you and how much you insulted him. You both were well aware that you were integral to the other one’s sanity. Even when you thought he was the thing driving you insane.

But you’d be lying if you said you didn’t find yourself thinking about being more than his friend. Maybe it was just the way he flirted with you so often, which you tried to convince yourself he did with everyone. But you knew it was different when it was with you. The comments he made were bolder, his touch lingered on you longer, and maybe he did continue to watch you even after the joke had already passed. Maybe.

So why, knowing all of these facts, were you surprised you got yourself into this position with Poe?

The mission was supposed to be simple. Only Black Squadron being sent out. But you couldn’t shake the nerves you felt every time your squadron was preparing to leave base. You hadn’t even realized that you were staring a hole into the side of your X-wing and clutching your helmet with a death grip until you felt a presence suddenly appear behind you, close enough that you could feel the body heat radiating off of their frame.

“Boo.” An all too familiar voice whispered by your ear, causing your hair to brush forward towards your face. Despite knowing exactly who it was, the suddenness of it combined with your nerves caused your body to jump forward slightly.

You heard him chuckle at your reaction as he leaned away, giving you space to whip around and punch the pilot in the arm.

“Dammit, Dameron.” You groaned, glaring at him as he grinned back at you. “Of course you’re joking around right before a mission.”

Poe shrugged back at you playfully. “You make it too easy. And you’re too tense for such a simple mission, sweetheart. We’ll be in and out.” He said confidently. “And then we’ll have plenty of free time to hang out afterward.”

“Maybe that’s why I’m tense.” You grumbled, the corner of your mouth tilting up slightly when Poe looked back at you with shock.

“I’m offended. Truly.” Poe laughed, placing his hands on his hips and glancing around to see if the rest of the squadron was close to being ready to depart. “But I know you don’t mean it. You’re probably worried about your best friend. But I’ll be fine. So bring back that pretty smile of yours and get in your ship.” He teased, sending you a wink and giving your upper arm a reassuring squeeze before he began back-stepping to leave.

You rolled your eyes, even though his words caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach, and slid your helmet onto your head finally. “Will do, Commander.” You replied teasingly, unable to hold back the smile that stretched across your features.

Poe chuckled and finally moved his eyes away from you to make his way to his own X-wing. He could have stood there, basking in your smile for hours, but he knew there was a mission to focus on for the time being. He could annoy more smiles out of you later.

_ It’s a simple mission. In and out. Simple mission.  _ You continued your mental mantra as you went through the familiar process of departure. You believed Poe. You trusted him. And you knew that neither of you could have known that shit would hit the fan when you reached the coordinates you were only meant to be scouting out.

Everything had been going fine. Hovering outside the atmosphere of what was supposed to be an uninhabited, small planet. Everything was going according to plan. Until a group of First Order TIE fighters appeared, flying in from the surface of the planet, and the fight was on.

You were outnumbered though, and you could see the other members of your squadron dipping into the planet’s atmosphere, dodging and spinning to avoid being shot by the TIEs chasing them. You were barely able to register the chaos of shouts and orders over the comms system in your helmet as you saw an X-wing dip down, heading dangerously fast towards the surface. Black-9 was going to crash. You knew they’d be able to ‘land’ it well enough to survive. But you could see the stormtroopers firing blasters from the surface of the planet from where you were- inside the atmosphere, firing at the TIE in front of you. There was no way Black-9 was going to get out alive without assistance.

_ Fuck _ . You knew what you were going to do, even before you were shouting over comms.

“Black-9 needs assistance. There’s no way back-up is getting here in time to help. I’m going down.” You shouted, already flying towards the downed ship.

“No! Black-5, you’re not calling the shots. Don’t go down there! Stand by for back-up to get here and we can pick them up then.” Poe shouted back, frustration evident in his voice.

“They won’t make it in time! I’m going down!”

“Black-5, this is a direct order! Do  **not** go down there!” You’re not sure you’ve ever heard Poe be this stern and commanding with you. But you didn’t feel you had a choice. Plus, he would do the same thing.

“I’ve already made up my mind, I’m not leaving them alone! They won’t make it and I’m already almost there!”

Before Poe could voice any more orders or concerns, you lowered your X-wing until you were skidding across the surface of the planet. You had come in too hot for the landing gear to do any good, so you hadn’t even bothered with lowering it. Your face screwed up at the sound of the metal scraping across the surface and wind rushing past the ship, holding onto the thruster so tightly that your knuckles turned white.

After a moment, you finally lurched forward as you came to a halt. And it took you a second, listening to the sound of your gasping breaths and the ship still creaking from the impact, before you began moving again. You were quick to toss off your helmet and grab your blaster before you were throwing open the hatch of the X-wing and sliding out.

Your eyes darted around to find the pilot of Black-9, following blaster fire to where you could see said pilot running away and firing back over their shoulder. You cursed as you rushed forward, sprinting to a large crate that you ducked behind to cover you as you began firing shots at the stormtroopers threatening Black-9.

You were able to pick off the ones tailing Black-9, giving the pilot time to find cover and hide themselves. You let out a sigh of relief just before blaster fire zipped over your head. You quickly dropped back down behind the safety of the crate, your heart racing and beating loudly in your chest. You waited a moment, holding your blaster beside your shoulder and waiting for a lapse in fire before you leaned back up and took aim again.

Your eyes widened and you dropped your blaster back down to stare openly at the large weapon that was being rolled out by your enemies to fire in your direction. You shot up, not taking time to consider where you were going as you began running as fast as you could in the opposite direction.

_This is it. This is how I die._ You just had to defy orders. But you couldn’t leave Black-9 without back-up. You cursed loudly as you heard the loud boom of the weapon being fired, and you whipped around in time to see that... it wasn’t aimed at you? Of course it wasn’t, why would they have brought out a weapon that size to shoot you?

Your next breath caught in your throat as you watched the ball of fire shoot directly into the side of your X-wing, about 50 yards from where you were now standing. You stared, frozen where you stood, as you watched the ship all but explode. Debris flying into the air and catching the grass around it on fire.  _You’re fucked._

You didn’t snap out of your daze until a stormtrooper appeared in your line of sight, right in front of you. You lifted your blaster quickly, taking your shot just before they were able to. The stormtrooper hit the ground in front of you just as you felt two hands grip your arms from behind. You gasped and fought against the strong hold, desperately trying to free yourself.

But then the hands were gone suddenly, and you turned to see the stormtrooper who had been holding you on the ground behind you. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion before you looked up to see the man holding the blaster that just saved your ass.

_Of course it was him._ Standing there with his perfect curls, and his strong arms, and his sharp, stubble-covered jaw. You probably would have swooned if you weren’t in immediate danger and he didn’t look so utterly pissed at you.

“Dameron, I had to-“

“Not right now. We have to get out of here.” Poe said as he took two wide strides toward you to grab your arm and begin dragging you with him as you raced toward the edge of the nearby woods.

You nearly tripped over your own feet as you fought to keep up with him, rushing through the trees and foliage and away from the fight raging behind you.

“But Black-9-“

“Back-up arrived a minute ago and landed, they’re picking up Black-9 and covering the squadron so they can make a quick getaway. But now I’m down here saving your ass and I don’t know how we’re getting off this planet without back-up.” Poe snapped, still dragging you through the wooded area.

And you almost felt... guilty. But you also didn’t regret it. You would have wanted someone to come after you if you were in Black-9’s position. Then again... maybe that’s what Poe was doing right now. You didn’t have anymore time to contemplate before the two of you reached Poe’s X-wing. If you had been thinking clearly earlier, you also might have landed in the forest so that you’d be hidden. Then your ship would still be intact.

You jumped when you heard blasters fire a bit closer than the edge of the forest, and you looked back to see if there were any stormtroopers approaching. Poe had already jumped up and slung himself into the cockpit of his X-wing when you looked back to him. He leaned over the edge and reached out a hand to you, and before even thinking about the situation you had gotten into you took his hand and were pulled up to join him in the cockpit. Poe shut the hatch quickly and groaned as you fell down onto him, your knees digging into his own leg and torso as you peered through the hatch to search for any stormtroopers that might have spotted you. Poe reached around you to begin flipping off numerous switches across the control board, shutting down all systems on the X-wing.

“What are you doing?” You asked quickly as you finally looked down to see Poe maneuvering around your frame that was stuck on top of him.  _ X-wings were not meant for two people._

“I’m thinking of a plan. And shutting systems down so that they don’t somehow detect us here before I can come up with one.” Poe sighed, clearly frustrated with the position you were now in. “And you’re kneeing me in the gut.” He added on with a groan.

You sighed dramatically and did your best to shift your knees into a better position. “Well I wouldn’t be kneeing you if you had come up with a better plan to help Black-9.” You bit back, struggling to find a comfortable position in the confines of the cockpit.

“You had no right to ignore direct orders. There was a plan, you just wouldn’t listen. You panicked. And I sure as hell wasn’t leaving you down here.” Poe replied decisively, pushing one of your knees off his leg so that it slid to the outside of his frame. “And now we have to wait it out here until it’s calmed down enough that we can comm for help and sneak off this planet.” You normally would have already had a snarky comment ready, but your brain seemed to short circuit when you realized the position you were in. Your knees were now straddling Poe, one on either side of him with one hand braced against the chair behind him and one gripping his shoulder. Thankfully, there was a decent distance between your bodies, but the situation still must have brought a flush to your cheeks because suddenly Poe looked less mad. His lips turned up slightly into a small grin.

“You’re just lucky I can’t stay mad at you, sweetheart.” Poe murmured, seemingly more relaxed now that you were out of immediate danger. And now you could definitely feel some heat rise to your cheeks, causing you to groan in frustration.

“Do you have to be this insufferable while we’re stuck in your cockpit, Dameron?” You grumbled, pulling your hand off of his shoulder and reaching back to brace yourself on anything else. Poe laughed and raised an eyebrow at you, resting his hands on your legs just above your knees.

“No. I just think you look cute when you get all flustered”. He replied, watching as you tried to put your hand elsewhere and create more distance between the two of you. “Why do you ask? Are you not having a good time? I figured you did all this to hang out with me.” Poe teased sarcastically, pouting his lip at you. 

You let yourself briefly get distracted by that lip before you shook your head at him, trying to clear your mind of the thoughts about his lips. How they’d feel on yours. How they’d feel other places...

“No, this is not a great time so far.” You huffed, pushing away your lewd thoughts and looking anywhere but Poe’s eyes. Because you knew that was a lie. You knew you enjoyed being around Poe. Enjoyed all the little touches, all of the teasing and sarcastic remarks, all of the inside jokes that you shared in whispers to each other, and even being trapped together in his X-wing now. But you sure as well weren’t about to admit any of that to Poe Dameron.

“Come on, sweetheart. I know I’m your favorite person.  _ Tell me you’d rather be stuck here with anyone else_ _._ ” Poe challenged, raising an eyebrow as he waited for your answer. You finally looked back to meet his eyes, hesitating for a moment because... well you couldn’t say that. Not without lying, at least. He’s the only person you’d want to be stuck with like this. And he was going to know if you lied. It was a lose-lose for you. You were going to inflate his ego whether you lied or just admitted he was right. Poe must have known that too because his lips stretched into a smile at your prolonged silence. Then he was leaning forward, into your space, and whispering “I wouldn’t want to be stuck here with anyone else.”

Poe shouldn’t be able to get this kind of reaction out of you. Your cheeks heated and you let your eyes glance briefly at his lips that were far too close and tempting for you not to be looking at while in this proximity. Trying to avoid his advance forward and keep yourself from your too intimate thoughts, you leaned back to brace yourself on the control panel instead. Except where you expected your hand would meet metal, it only found empty air, and you were falling back toward the controls.

Poe was quick to react, leaning forward and wrapping his arms securely around your waist to keep you from falling backward. Your hands reached out to clutch onto Poe, gasping softly at the sudden movement. And you both were frozen in time for a moment, your minds still catching up with your bodies to confirm that you were not falling back anymore and Poe had ahold of you.

Poe’s grin was long gone, replaced with a more serious expression that you weren’t sure you’d recognized on him before. You could tell he was thinking, but you weren’t able to gage what yet. Neither of you had made an effort to separate. Poe was still holding you tightly, his face inches from yours and your chests pressed together. It reminded you that you also still had ahold of him. One hand was clutching his bicep while the other was wrapped around the back of his neck, exactly where they had grabbed onto when you began falling back.

As your mind caught up with you body, you began to realize that Poe wasn’t planning on moving. But then again, you weren’t either. And even more, you hadn’t asked him to move from where he was. You fought to keep your eyes locked with Poe’s as he wet his lips, your grasp on his arm tightening as his gaze fell from your eyes to your mouth. And you almost didn’t notice how he slowly leaned in toward you, closing more distance in between you, until his nose brushed your own. Your breath hitched and you struggled not to let your eyes flutter closed at the feeling.

“Tell me...” Poe whispered those challenging words again suddenly. And you could feel his breath fan across your lips with how close he was. “Tell me you don’t want me to kiss you.”

You’re not sure you were breathing anymore suddenly. You didn’t want to tell him that. Actually, you wanted nothing more than for him to close the space between you and kiss you. So... you didn’t tell him that. Poe seemed to realize the silence you gave in response was your answer, so he leaned in further. You finally let your eyes fall closed when you felt his lips brush softly against your own. And it took everything in you not to lean into it.

“Tell me to stop.” Poe whispered so quietly you almost didn’t hear it. He was giving you every chance to tell him to stop. But you weren’t going to. Not when you were so close to something you’d been thinking about for too long.

And then Poe’s lips were pressing against yours. Your hand that had been resting on the back of his neck held onto him more firmly, keeping him in place as your lips moved against his slowly. You let out a pleased hum as you moved your hand on Poe’s bicep to join your other and wrap around his neck, both of your hands working to keep his mouth attached to yours. Poe groaned softly into the kiss in response, his hands moving up your back and keeping your front pressed tightly to his. You lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen as your kiss became more insistent. Neither of you pulling back for air until you absolutely had to. It was you who had to lean back first, gasping in air as Poe chased your lips. He was quick to reconnect, his lips moving passionately against yours and nipping gently at your lower lip. As soon as your lips parted in response he was diving in to deepen the kiss, his tongue molding against your own as he explored your mouth heatedly. You were all too willing to give in, melting into Poe and letting out a soft moan into the kiss.

The sound made Poe groan and reluctantly pull back, his torso finally leaning back into his seat with you following the movement. Now you were in the same position you started in, only this time there was significantly less space between your bodies as you straddled him. Poe let his hands fall from your back to your sides, holding tightly and resting his forehead against yours as you both panted softly from the maddening kiss.

“Sweetheart...” Poe breathed out, his eyes opening now to look up at you. Your chest was still heaving slightly, breaths labored and checks flushed. But you let your eyes open to meet Poe’s gaze at the sound of your favorite pet name. He simply stared back at you for a second. Your hair disheveled, lips red and wet from kissing, and hands still clinging onto Poe as you sat in his lap. “You are beautiful.”

You gaped back at Poe, surprised at how sincere he had sounded and looked while saying that. “Dameron-“

“I’m serious.” He said affirmatively, his eyes falling to follow the line of your neck down to your shoulder. He brought a hand up from behind you to trace his fingertips down the side of your neck, following the path of his eyes and pulling the neck of your flight suit down past your shoulder. You let him move the fabric away, a shiver running down your spine as the skin of your shoulder and the strap of the tank top you wore underneath was revealed to him. “You think I’m just sweet-talking or teasing you,” he continued softly, leaning in to press an open-mouthed kiss to the side of your throat. “But I’m not. You are beautiful. Always so beautiful.”

You let out a soft moan as Poe began leaving a trail of wet kisses down your neck and toward your exposed shoulder. Once he reached your shoulder he bit down gently, causing you to gasp and snake one of your hands up into the hair at the back of his head. “Poe.” You whined, keeping purchase on his hair as he kissed back up your neck, taking time to nip at the spots that made your back arch.

But at the sound of his first name on your lips, Poe groaned and squeezed at your hips. He dropped his face into the crook of your neck, his hands sliding past your hips and behind you to squeeze your backside roughly.

“Baby,” Poe growled against your neck. “How am I supposed to hold myself back when you say my name so pretty like that?”

You nearly whined again, your hand in Poe’s hair tightening to keep him as close to you as he was. And then you were turning your head, your lips ghosting over his ear to whisper. “Maybe I don’t want you to hold back, Poe.”

It only took about two seconds before Poe was on you again, lips smashing back against yours fervently and hands yanking at your flight suit to pull it open. You weren’t far behind, managing to pull the front on Poe’s flight suit open and let your hands explore down his toned chest that was only covered by a thin undershirt. The off-white of the shirt contrasting with his tan, golden skin that was glistening with perspiration. Your hands found their way back to Poe’s hair once both of you had managed to pull the other’s flight suit down to their waist, leaving you both in your undershirts. Poe pulled away from your mouth, leaving you breathless and flushed, to duck down and plant kisses across your collarbones and chest. You keened at the feeling, back arching and pressing closer to grant Poe more access to your heated skin. You felt the rumble in his chest as he groaned, his hands still squeezing your ass as he pulled your hips down against his. 

You sucked in a breath at the feeling, rolling your hips down to grind against his and chase the friction it created against your core. “Poe,” you breathed out, sounding far needier than you intended. You tugged at his hair to pull him back, your eyes meeting again. But then all words left your brain as you stared back at his lust-filled eyes and kiss-bruised lips. You weren’t even sure what you had meant to ask him for now.

Poe licked his lips as he slowly moved his hands, sliding them up the front of your torso underneath your tank top. He kept his eyes on yours as his hands slid up your abdomen, inching higher up until his thumbs brushed the underside of your breasts. You let out a sigh and pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, nibbling at the flesh as you waited for Poe to continue upward.

“Sweetheart,” Poe whispered, letting his eyes watch as only one of his hands continued upward just to pass a thumb over your nipple. You leaned into the touch, a moan falling past your lips and your eyes fluttering closed again. “Tell me I can’t make you come in the cockpit of my X-wing.”

And  _ fuck _ , he was asking you for permission to get you off in his ship? You hadn’t realized all of those times Poe joked about being a “generous lover” that he wasn’t being funny at all. He was getting off on making you feel like this. And dammit if you weren’t getting off on that.

“What if I don’t want to tell you that.” You replied this time, your fingers moving to clasp onto the hem of his undershirt but waiting for his response.

Poe all but growled as he helped you to rip his undershirt over his head, your tank top following directly afterward. He cursed under his breath as he took the sight of you in, not wasting any time before he was dipping down to press sloppy, heated kissed onto each breast. You rolled your hips down against Poe’s again, no longer trying to hold back the noises of pleasure falling past your lips as he set a steady pace of grinding back up to meet your hips. You gasped and tugged at his hair when he ran his teeth gently over one of your nipples, his tongue circling the bud shortly after and moaning against your skin. 

“Poe, please.” You breathed out, reaching down to tug at the bottom half of his flight suit that was still on.

Poe reluctantly leaned back so that the both of you could work at getting rid of the flight suits still hanging off your bodies. It was far more difficult than it would have been under normal circumstances, due to the lack of space, but once both of you were left only in your underwear (your thin panties and his tight boxers) Poe was grabbing purchase on your hips to pull you back down. But now you were facing away from him, your back to his chest and his arms wrapping around you. You felt his lips brush the shell of your ear, his hands roaming over the front of your torso as he watched from over your shoulder.

“You wouldn’t tell me that I can’t bend you over this control panel?” Poe whispered huskily, sending shivers down your spine and causing goosebumps to erupt over you skin. “You would let me fuck you into the controls and not care if anyone found us?”

You moaned and writhed in Poe’s lap, your hands holding onto his wrists and willing him to touch you where you needed it most. But he didn’t move his hands where you wanted them, only skimmed them across the heated skin of your torso and thighs and watched as you squirmed.

“I bet you’d let me fuck you until you didn’t want to make bratty comments or defy orders any more.” Poe teased, nipping at the lobe of your ear he was whispering into. Your head fell back against his shoulder, whimpering as one of his hands inched closer between your thighs. “ _ Fuck _ , you look good like this. Look so much hotter than I even thought you would.” He breathed out from where he was looking down at your body over your shoulder. Your back arched as one of his hands found your breast, pinching your nipple gently between his fingers.

“I would.” You gasped out, turning your head so that you could press heated kisses to Poe’s stubbled jaw. “I would let you do anything you wanted to do to me.” You whispered, reaching a hand up to tangle in his curls.

And that must have spurred Poe on, because his hand that wasn’t on your breast was finally sliding down to cup you over your underwear. He groaned softly and traced a finger over your slit, feeling how wet the fabric covering you was as you let out a moan at the feeling of finally being touched.

“Is that why you’re so wet for me already, sweetheart?” Poe asked as he finally began adding some intention behind his fingers, pressing the pad of a finger right against your clit. You whined and rolled your hips down against his hand, squeezing your eyes shut and simply nodding in reply.

You almost cried out when his hand slid away from you again, but that thought was quickly abandoned when he slid underneath your underwear to continue his ministrations. You let out a moan in relief at the feeling of his bare fingers, no fabric now between your skin and his. You were wound up so tightly from being teased that you probably could have come just like this, with him barely putting any pressure on your most sensitive parts. But then he was moving down and wetting his fingers with your slick before he dragged them back up to your clit. And you were pretty sure you were seeing stars as he began drawing tight, slow circles around the bundle of nerves, drawing out desperate whines from you. 

“I want to hear you make those pretty sounds all the time, baby. I only want to hear you sigh my name like you are now. Not my last name, or my rank.” Poe murmured as he continued to roll your nipple between his fingers, coaxing more pleased noises from you.

You could feel the familiar heat coil in your lower abdomen, your thighs shaking slightly as you tried to keep from tipping over the edge just yet. But Poe seemed to be able to tell how close you were and he moved his fingers a bit faster in response, leaning in to mouth at your neck languidly. You shivered, the feeling of Poe’s stubble lightly scratching at your neck had you grasping onto him tighter and whimpering. Poe only let out a deep moan against your throat when your hand tightened in his hair, tugging at the strands.

The sound combined with the intoxicating feeling of his fingers working around your clit and nipple simultaneously sent you over the edge. Your back arched and your body tensed with your climax, your breath caught in your throat before waves of pleasure racked through your body. And in any other circumstance you’d probably be embarrassed by the erotic moans that were spilling out of you, and the way that you were gasping Poe’s name like it was the only word you remembered anymore, but you were too far gone in pleasure to even be the tiniest bit embarrassed. Your body shook as Poe worked you through the aftershocks, only slowing down when you let out a small whine and moved to pull your thighs closed as sensitivity took over. 

“Maker, you look pretty when you come.” Poe growled, his hand still between your thighs moving to dip the tip of his finger lower and into the slick dripping from your core. He cursed as he gently slid one finger into your heat, only to the first knuckle and gaining another broken sound from you. You were pretty sure you died and went to heaven at this point. There was no way this man was real.

“Fuck, I’d do this as long as you wanted if you just let me  _ look _ at you like this.” His eyes raked down your spent body, watching you take labored breaths as he slowly pulled his finger back out of you. You almost winced at the loss and from sensitivity, but suddenly you were very distracted by watching Poe bring his finger from you core up to wrap his lips around the digit. He groaned in satisfaction and kept his eyes locked on yours as he slowly withdrew his now clean finger from his mouth, then moved the wet appendage to drag across your lower lip. “Wish I could taste you for real. Wanna hear you screaming my name while you come on my mouth.” Maker, he was  _ filthy _ . But, fuck, it did something to you. “You want to tell me to stop yet, sweetheart?”

You could finally feel your body begin to come back down to earth, your mind feeling less hazy as you shook your head slowly in reply. “I want you to take off your clothes.” You whispered, your left hand falling from where it had been holding Poe’s wrist to tug at the tight boxers he still wore beneath you.

Poe’s mouth turned up into a small grin, letting his hand move up from your breast to gently grasp your jaw. He used the leverage to pull you into a passionate kiss, keeping your attention as his other hand dropped to pull at his boxers. After a moment of tugging the fabric and shifting of hips, his underwear were down far enough and you could feel his hard cock spring free from the confines of the fabric. And as if you hadn’t just come down from what might have been the most mind-numbing orgasm you’d ever had, you could feel the arousal seeping through your veins again as you thought of what would come next. You were already beginning to squirm in anticipation when you felt Poe give his length two slow, languid strokes. You shifted your hips slightly and froze when you felt the tip of his cock nudge gently against your cunt. But Poe didn’t push in, he only dragged his tip up through your folds slowly. Getting a small jolt and gasp out of you when he bumped against your clit.

“Poe.” You pleaded, attempting to roll your hips down toward his before he halted your efforts. His free arm wrapped around your waist and kept you pressed firmly to him, giving you no room to try and sink down. You groaned high and needy as he continued to tease you, only barely pushing his tip past the resistance of your opening but never pushing further. “Poe, please.”

“What do you want, pretty girl?” He breathed against the column of your neck, taking way too much please in watching you squirm. “Tell me what you want.”

You whined and grabbed onto Poe’s arms where you could reach them, trying to ground yourself to him desperately. And who were you to disobey a direct command from Poe after you had already defied him earlier? Especially when you wanted this so badly.

“I want you to fuck me, Poe.”

And then he was slowly lowering you down, sliding into you with little resistance due to all of the slick that had gathered between your thighs. Your eyes fell closed and you let out a small hiss at the stretch. Poe definitely wasn’t small, and it had been a while for you, so you weren’t surprised at the slight discomfort as he stretched you out. But then you were fully seated in his lap, feeling so full and fucked and he hadn’t even begun moving yet.

Poe growled into your shoulder, his arm around you maintaining his tight hold while the other slid down your body to where you were now joined. It pulled a moan from your throat as he lightly ran his fingers around where his cock was now tucked snuggly inside of you. “You’re so... So fucking  _ tight _ , baby. Fuck.” He finally breathed out raggedly, his fingered trailing up to experimentally tease your clit. You moaned at the feeling, your body quickly adjusting to the stretch and any discomfort being replaced with pleasure at the new sensation. It took everything in you not to fight against his hold and begin fucking yourself down onto his cock. But you knew exactly what you had to do to inspire him to move.

“Poe... please. Please fuck me, Poe.” You begged softly, his name sounding as if it were dripping with honey as it passed your lips.

And that was it. Poe let a moan rumble through his chest before he finally began to grind in and out of you, setting an even pace with his thrusts. The way he rolled his hips up to fuck into you had your head spinning and your jaw falling slack. Then he finally released your middle to bring his hand that wasn’t lightly toying with your clit to wrap around your throat, not applying any pressure but keeping your head on his shoulder. You were so lost in pleasure that the world sounded muffled around you, all of the groans and whispered praise that Poe was voicing just by your ear sounding as if you were hearing it underwater. You could feel yourself gradually approaching another devastating orgasm, moans escaping your mouth without your permission and your hips pushing back to meet Poe’s thrusts.

And when Poe shifted a bit, the new angle sent you reeling. You could feel Poe hitting a spot inside of you that you weren’t even sure you were aware of with every thrust. You were a mess, unraveling at the hands of the pilot that you swore you didn’t have feelings for. And he was guiding you to release effortlessly, like it took no thought at all for him to be able to ruin you like this. 

“Poe I-“ you gasped out, clutching onto him. “I’m so... I-I’m gonna..” You couldn’t even form complete sentences anymore as you barreled toward your climax.

“Tell me who’s got you cockdumb and begging, sweetheart.” Poe rasped out, right in your ear. His breath almost tickling you and sending shivers down your spine as his thrusts and fingers refused to let up. “Tell me who’s making you feel this good... Who you’re coming for.”

That was all it took to send you over the edge, crashing into a blinding release with a cry of his name. Poe continued to work you through it, elongating your climax as much as possible and letting his own moans rumble through him as he felt you tighten and spasm around his cock.

“Sweetheart, where... fuck, where?” Poe rushed out, praying that your understood what he was asking as his rhythmic thrusts faltered slightly. He was clinging onto you as if you would float away if he didn’t, desperately fighting to wait for your reply before he came undone.

“Inside! Fuck, Poe. Want you to come inside me. Please.” You begged, over-sensitivity slowly creeping over you as you came down from your high.

It only took three more desperate thrusts before Poe was granting you exactly what you asked for, his muscles tightening and his cock twitching as his filled you with his release. You moaned softly as he continued a few more lazy thrusts, the tension from his climax slowly fading away until you were both laying limp. Your bodies still connected and a mixture of your come dripping down your thighs.

Several seconds later, he finally let out a content sigh and nudged his nose against the side of your cheek. The corners of your mouth twitched up into a lazy smile as you let your face turn to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Poe returned the kiss happily, taking advantage of the distraction to carefully pull out of you. You whined into the kiss, surprised at the empty feeling you were left with afterward. Poe’s fingers gently drew comforting shapes against your hip, his grin finally returning after what felt like ages of you not seeing it grace his features.

“So, are you having a good time yet?” He whispered playfully, earning a small groan from you in reply though you let a smile spread across your face.

“Shut up, Poe.” You laughed quietly, attempting to lean forward and out of his arms. But he didn’t let you get far, keeping you held tightly against his chest. Your bodies damp with sweat as you stayed pressed together.

“I meant everything I said, you know.” Poe said, suddenly more serious. You looked back at him in awe, searching for any sign of insincerity. But there were none. “And there’s more things, that I’d really like to tell you. Things that don’t necessarily have to do with just how good you look right now.” He teased. And you’d usually scoff or tease back, but all you could do was smile back at the pilot as he continued. “So I’d like to take you out. Or just get food and take it back to our room. But I’d like to tell you more things that I think about you. Because I think about you a lot.” He finished, smiling his full, rare smile that you’d like to imagine was reserved for only you. A smile that you only saw on special occasions, when Poe was alone with you. When you were both content and not fighting, or teasing, or insulting one another.

“I’d like that.” You murmured back, incapable of not mirroring a wide smile back at him.

“Good.” Poe said affirmatively. “But first, unfortunately, you should probably get dressed. And we should probably get back home. I think it’s been long enough.” He reminded you, smirking as he moved to sit up and reach around you toward your clothes.

You were so caught up in Poe that you had forgotten.

_ Fuck_ .

You were still stuck in his X-wing. 


End file.
